Vocaloid: Attracted To You Like A Magnet
by x-ElliKagami-x
Summary: -ONESHOT- Kaito gets a little too out of hand when he goes out drinking one night. What exactly happens? Why does he wake up in Kamui Gakupo's bed? All they know is their forbidden love can't be hidden forever. What will happen? Will Luka and Miku find out the truth? -Rated M for mature scenes-


_**Hay guise... Hurrhurr. Warning! Kaito x Gakupo yaoi mature scenes up ahead in this beautiful Magnet one-shot! xD It's based off a YouTube video I saw. Read this, then search 'Kaito and Gakupo Magnet MMD' and you'll know which one it is, because I'm not gonna be shy on the mature terms in this! Kat will most definitely rip my face off for this, but who gives a shiet? ;D Hope you guys enjoy some sexy yaoi! If you don't like yaoi, then don't read it, simple as! But hey, this could be your perfect tester ^^ Let's start~!**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' **_

My eyes flutter open. The first thing I acknowledge is that this is not my bedroom. Ah, yes... My sweet Gakupo... I got kind of drunk last night, but I think my feelings for Gakupo have always secretly been there. I feel some sort of connection with Gakupo, one I don't feel with- Oh shit. I have a girlfriend! And I'm lying in bed with a guy who's two years older than me! Ohh, shit... "Mmh... You're awake."

"O-Oh, Gakupo."

"Last night was so amazing, Kaito-kun..." Gakupo whispers. I'm not going to deny it - It was pretty fuckin' amazing.

"It was... But... Gakupo... I have a girlfriend. I-I was drunk, and-"

"It's okay," Gakupo interrupts. I look up at him, connecting our eyes. "I have a girlfriend myself. But they won't suspect any of it."

"Are you sure...?" I ask.

"I'm positive. I mean - Do I really make bad decisions? I ended up with you, after all," Gakupo softly says.

"Heh... You're right..." I reply.

"I like to start off my mornings with a new tradition. One I made just now, but still..." Gakupo says.

"What do you me- Ahh..."

"Is it nice, Kaito-kun...?" Gakupo asks. His hand is underneath the covers, now rubbing my sensitive excitement. His hand just completely bypasses my underwear. It feels amazing.

"Nnggh... G-Gakupo...!" I shout, tears filling my eyes. Tears of shyness, excitement and enjoyment all at once.

"Come on... Pleasure me too, Kaito-kun..." Gakupo whispers. I feel intimidated by his request. Did I do it last night? Surely, I must have... Oh well. Shyly, I slide my hand down Gakupo's pants, feeling the warmth travel up my arm as I hold his own excitement. I rub it slowly, attempting to tease Gakupo. "Heh... My weakness is yet to be discovered."

"We'll be here for a while then, I'm assuming?" I ask.

"Later, yes. But as of now, I believe we must be getting up. I'm sorry, Kaito-kun," Gakupo says.

"Oh..." I mumble. Gakupo takes his hand out of my pants, and into the open. I blush at the sight of his hand.

"Just a little bit... Try to make yourself less sensitive," Gakupo smirks with a wink, and licks his finger. I manage a laugh, but I didn't know I was _that _damn easy. Gakupo and I get out of the bed, and fix our clothing state.

"Hopefully I'll see you some more..." I say.

"Have my phone number, and feel free to drop by any time you want," Gakupo replies.

"Okay... Thank you. Here, have my phone number too," I say. I have to foolishly write mine out, but Gakupo has his on a card ready. As if he knew this would happen. We exchange phone numbers, and we both go to the front door, in an appropriate state.

"Drop by as soon as you can. I'd appreciate it," Gakupo says. With that, we go our separate ways. My mind is going crazy. I can't remember a single thing that happened last night, but now, I need to pretend I still love Miku.

I make my way to where I and Miku meet every day. Our favourite cafe, where we met for the first time. It's crazy to say, but it was love at first sight. Within a few months of meeting, we were dating. It's been nearly a year. Well... The anniversary of our first year together was last night. Man, do I feel like shit. I enter the cafe, to be greeted by a widely smiling Miku. "Happy first day of our first year together anniversary!" she giggles.

"Hehe... Happy first day of our first year together to you, too," I smile. I kiss her forehead.

"So, did you do anything special last night once you went home?" Miku asks. _Oho, crap._

"Special? Nahh, nothing much," I lie.

"Oh, right. I was thinking about you like crazy..." Miku admits.

"You were? Aw, that's sweet. I mean, of course I thought about you too."

"Kaito-kun... I love you so much. I really hope that nothing ever happens to us, because if something did happen, I'd cry and cry for ages..." Miku says. _Stop rubbing it in, damn it! _

"Of course nothing will happen to us... I love you too, Mi-Mi," I smile. I hate lying to her, but... Such feelings are held for Gakupo now. I never imagined myself to be so captivated by another man. Just last year when I met Miku, I thought that nothing would go wrong, that no feelings would be held for anyone but her. Oh, how times can change.

"That's good! What do you want to do today, then? Of course, after we've been to our favourite Cafe," Miku says.

"I dunno... We could go to the library or something. There's this book I wanna get out," I reply.

"Okay! There's some new manga I wanna check out, too!" Miku laughs. Miku loves manga. That's one thing I know. In fact, it's the second thing she loves the most. She loves me the most for first place, but damn it... Knowing that fact makes me even more guilty and makes me feel terrible.

"Sounds like a plan." I and Miku sit, and just talk for ten minutes before we even order anything. I make myself seem as interested as possible, but my mind is still going absolutely insane. I can't stop thinking about the pleasure I received off Gakupo. Oh dear lord, I hope I don't show anything publicly.

"Kaito-kun! I said, what do you wanna order?" Miku shouts. I only just snap back to reality.

"Oh! Sorry, Miku-chan. I must have been somewhere else," I laugh, only slightly nervously.

"Uh-huh... So?" Miku asks.

"Oh, right. I'll pay for the both of us. My treat," I offer.

"Aw, thank you! I'll pay you back if you want," Miku says.

"No no, it's fine," I reply.

"Thank you, Kaito-kun," Miku smiles. I go up to the counter and order two hot chocolates. I lean against the counter, and sigh.

"Everything all right there, otouto-chan?" asks a familiar voice. I look up, to see my big sister Kaiko working. Oh. Yeah. She works here and I see her at least three times every week. Kaiko is widely smiling, yet it's a teasing smile.

"I told you not to call me that," I complain. Kaiko is twenty five years old.

"Now now, don't boss around your 'nee-chan!" Kaiko says.

"Whatever... How much will it be?" I ask.

"Doo doo doo..." she hums while adding it up on the till. "£7.85."

"Oh man! Have prices went up, or am I just getting broke?" I ask.

"Probably you losing all your money. But don't complain - Your girlfriend's pretty special. It's been a year, right?" Kaiko replies.

"How'd you know?" I question.

"I saw you two last night, partying it up. However, I saw you talking to some weird purple-haired guy, then you just disappear. What's up with that?" Kaiko asks. Ohhh, balls.

"Oh, nothing. Just this guy I know," I say, casually.

"Riight... Whatever. Here you go, otouto-chan. Have a good day!" Kaiko smiles. I smile and pick up the tray. I secretly sigh with relief. If Kaiko found out about Gakupo, I'd be in deep shit. Literally. I know that if she found out I ditched Miku for some guy, she would go off it. My big sister is just so protective like that.

After I and Miku had our hot chocolate, we left the cafe. Well of course, before leaving, Kaiko screeched as loud as she could to me: 'BYEEE, OTOUTO-CHAN!'. God damn it...

We made our way to the library, slowly walking. "I hope they have some good manga in today!" Miku laughs. I laugh with her. I push open the library door, letting Miku in first. It is deadly silent in the library. As expected... There's no rules or anything, but people just never talk. We make our way to the manga section. I don't particularly like manga, so I just sit at the side. I look around. Oh come on, am I really expecting to see him here?

I don't know how long I sit there, but the first thing I hear in five minutes is Miku screeching. "Luka-nee!"

"Mi-chan?! Gaku-kun, come here!" 'Luka' shouts. Gaku-kun? As in...? I look up, to see standing right in front of me, Gakupo. Our eyes meet, and my face turns red instantly.

"Gaku-"

"Don't." He is quick to interrupt me. Why...? "I'll speak to you later," he mouths. Gakupo gestures me to follow him. We both go up to Miku and the pink-haired female.

"Hey there! You must be Mi-chan's lovely boyfriend! Ooh, what a spectacular choice!" giggles Luka.

"Hello there... I'm sorry, I don't think I've met you before," I say to her.

"My name's Megurine Luka. When I was fourteen, I did some small babysitting for Mi-chan's family. We grew close, but after a while, things just stopped... But seeing you here, of all places, Mi-chan! Oh, it's been so long!" Luka exclaims.

"It's been ages since we've been face to face! We do contact each other online and stuff, but... This is just different!" Miku laughs.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miku-san," Gakupo says. He takes Miku's hand, and kisses it gently. Miku's face goes red slightly, and she can't stop giggling.

"It's nice to meet you, Luka," I say.

"Why thank you! Oh, Mi-chan, you made an excellent choice! Has it really been a year already?" Luka asks.

"Yeah, it has! How long have you been with Gakupo-kun?" Miku replies.

"Mm... About... Three years. My, how time flies," Luka smiles.

"But those three years have been the best of my life," Gakupo says.

"And the year with my Miku-chan has been the best year of mine," I add. All until last night... I bet Gakupo's thinking that exact same thing.

"This has been quite the little reunion! Oh, and did you know? Just in a month, I'll be moving in with Gaku-kun!" Luka announces.

"Oh! Congratulations!" Miku shouts, and hugs Luka. I and Gakupo secretly look at each other from the corner of our eyes. Just seeing him makes me want to blush all over. I'm doing my best so far by hiding the blush on my cheeks. As I look at Gakupo's face, I realise that he's trying to hide a blush himself. I stop looking at Gakupo, in case I get noticed.

"I say... How about tonight you three all come 'round to my place for tea? I'll prepare my famous cooking!" Luka offers.

"I'd love that!" Miku laughs.

"Sure, thanks," I smile.

"How could I say no, Lu-chan?" Gakupo asks, smiling. Luka side-hugs Gakupo. I think Gakupo is pretending to love Luka, too. Maybe we shouldn't get too into this... Luka's moving in with Gakupo in a month, and they've been together for three years. I feel even worse now. I'll have to talk to Gakupo tomorrow.

"Excellent! As for now, I think we should get to know each other. How do you feel about a town hunt until about 3 PM?" Luka asks. We all agree, although spending more time with Gakupo... It'll only make me think about him even more.

_~TimeSkip~_

After getting to know Luka and Gakupo some more, we went to Luka's house for some food and drinks. When it was time to leave, I had to find a way to speak to Gakupo. Miku went off by herself, because her house was a different way. "I can't go out tomorrow, my family's going somewhere and I have to go, too. But I'll see you the day after that!" Miku says.

"Okay, have a good day," I reply, and kiss her cheek. She blushes and then walks away. As soon as Miku's out of sight, Gakupo suddenly grips my shoulders, and deeply kisses me. _Whoaaa! _

The kiss lasts a good amount of time, and then he breaks away, leaving the both of us gasping for air. "God, that felt good," Gakupo says.

"Gakupo..." I mumble.

"Hmm?" he asks.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean... I have a girlfriend. I've known her for a year, and if she found out she'd go off it, and... And you have a girlfriend! You've been with her for three years, and she's moving in with you next month!" I shout.

"Kaito-kun, just calm down."

"No, I-I can't!" I yell.

"Kaito-kun!" Gakupo snaps.

"I'm sorry... I am..." I whisper. Gakupo places a hand on my cheek, and gently strokes it. "I just don't know what the outcome of this will be... I hope they never find out."

"They won't, if we keep it secretive. And hey... If your pathetic girlfriend is out tomorrow, and so is mine..." Gakupo suggests.

"Oh... I see," I say, beginning to smirk.

"I think I can wait until tomorrow night. Can you?" Gakupo asks. I nod. Gakupo turns to go to his house.

"Wait...!" I call. I'm going to be the one to shock him now. Gakupo turns around. I go on my tiptoes, and deeply kiss Gakupo. I notice the shocked look in his eyes. I lick his tongue with mine, and he moans against my lips. Ohh, fuck...

We part for breath. "You're not so bad after all... Tomorrow night shall be interesting," Gakupo says. I wink, and he walks away, his face bright red.

_~Past Tense...~_

_"We'll be together forever, Miku-chan, don't you worry," I said. Yep, I was pretty out of my head._

_"Kaito-kun, are you sure you haven't had too much to drink...?" Miku mumbled._

_"Naaaah, I'm fine!" I lied._

_"As long as you're sure. Ooh, there's Rin-chan! I'll only be a few minutes," Miku said. I looked around, and my eye caught a tall guy, who had long purple hair. Can't hurt to talk to him. I stood up, and made my way to his table._

_"S'up?" I asked._

_"Oh, hello there. Having a nice night out with your lady?" he questioned._

_"Yep. It's our first year anniversary tonight. Man, can she be a pain sometimes," I replied._

_"I'm sure she isn't that bad," he said._

_"What's your name?" I asked._

_"Me? Kamui Gakupo."_

_"I'm Shion Kaito," I said. Gakupo looked drunk himself. He looked pretty sexy in general. Damn, I didn't know I had an attraction to guys. I looked at him._

_"Um... What are you looking at...?" Gakupo mumbled._

_"You're hot," I said, a smirk creeping up on my face. Gakupo's face went bright red._

_"Now now... I'm sure our girlfriends wouldn't appreciate this," Gakupo said._

_"You out with yours?" I asked._

_"Nah... She's at home. I thought that having a nice night out by myself would be fun," Gakupo replied._

_"Meh, fair enough. Ugh, look at her, blabbing and blabbing on!" I exclaimed, pointing to Miku. _

_"You think yours is bad enough? My girlfriend spends an hour in each freakin' shop," Gakupo said._

_"How 'bout I get you a couple of drinks, pal?" I offered._

_"Um... Sure..." Gakupo said. _

_I went to get the drinks, and returned literally two minutes later. "That was quick."_

_"Drink up," I said. We both began to drink some more. Miku didn't return for quite some time. When she did, she was curious. "This is my pal, Gakupo."_

_"Uh huh..." Miku said. She seemed pretty out of it herself now. "Well, Rin-chan's gonna give me a lift home. I'll see ya tomorrow, Kaito." With that, Miku was gone._

_"Hey friend... Gakupo, my pal. How 'bout I give you a lift home? My car's out front, but Miku-chan's seem to forgotten that fact," I offered._

_"Oh, you drive?" Gakupo asked._

_"Yeppperrrss."_

_"And you're sure that's a good idea with your current state?" Gakupo asked, smirking._

_"Perfectly fine. Unless, since you're less drunk than me, you want to," I said. _

_"I think that would be the best and safest idea."_

_We got into my car once exiting the pub, and Gakupo got in the front seat. It was a long car journey. "Look, since you probably can't drive home by yourself because of your state... D'ya wanna stay for the night? I got plenty of spare rooms," Gakupo said._

_"Sure. Thanks."_

_"No problem. Come on..." Gakupo said. We got out of my car, and Gakupo searched around in his pockets for his keys. I watched him for quite some time. I felt fascinated by him. He just seemed so... Different. This may be the alcohol speaking, but Gakupo is fucking hot. He stood at the front door, as to offer me to go in first. Instead, I grabbed his shoulders tightly, and deeply kissed him. Gakupo looked shocked. "K-Kaito-kun!" he managed to say against my lips._

_"Mmh... What?" I asked, coming away. _

_"I... I can't believe you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well... You..." Gakupo mumbled._

_"Mm?" I asked. _

_"You didn't let me make the first move," he smirked. Ohho._

_He pushed open the front door, and the both of us got in. He closed it, and locked it. Gakupo began to kiss me deeply, and feel my body. My body's sensitivity was unbelievable, so it instantly felt great. We made our way upstairs, and then it began. He locked his bedroom door, and we began to kiss even more. He pinned me down onto the bed, and all sense of control was lost. "Nobody is to find out, don't worry."_

_"Good," I said. He unbuttoned my shirt, and began to rub my bare chest. I managed to get his shirt off easier, because he was the one on top of me. Gakupo lowered his body, and began to move back and forth against me. "Ohh...Oh god...Oh god...!"_

_"This is unbelievable, yet so amazing... K-Kaito..." Gakupo whispered. I gripped his back, resisting the urge to yell. Instead, I began to place kisses on his neck, moving down his body as I did so. Gakupo unzipped my pants, revealing just a layer away from excitement._

_"G-Gakupo..." I mumbled. We kissed more, exchanging tastes and emotions. It was amazing. I completely took off Gakupo's pants - I was just that eager._

_"Oho... Go on... Try and find my weakness..." Gakupo said. I moved my body up and down against Gakupo, making him moan softly, but it turned me on greatly._

_"Ah...Uhh..."_

_"K-Kaito..."_

_Gakupo licked my body, and placed kisses in several places. I was rubbing his excitement, to try and find his weakness. Although I didn't find it, it still made Gakupo beg for more. That sound was music to my ears, and made me even more aroused. Some wet slid down Gakupo's inner thigh, and I put myself on top of him. I licked up the wet that was now pouring out of him, making him whine. I kissed him deeply, which exchanged more new tastes._

_"Kaitoo...!"_

_~Normal Tense~_

I'm remembering every single detail of it now. Oh god, how... How terrible I feel! But shit, I must have been freakin' out of it so bad! I come up to my house, to see my car back where it should be. Ah, he returned it... Well, that's one thing that's went well. I unlock my house door with my keys, and close it when I enter. Although I feel strongly for Gakupo, I will miss Miku... Everything is just so... Different. I place my coat and keys down, and get out my phone. I go on the texts, and scroll up on my texts with Miku. I've kept every single text since we first started to date. '_There's something I need to tell you tomorrow... Don't get freaked out, okay?_ _~Miku x_' Ah yes... The first text she sent, and the next day, we started to date.

It's been a year already... How time flies. I think of Gakupo. I was really drunk, wasn't I? Maybe when Miku went home with Rin, they- NO. God DAMN IT that is wrong. Miku isn't like that. Yet again... I didn't think I was like that. Apparently, I am. I sit in a chair, and just stare into space. Suddenly, my phone vibrates. It startles me a little, but I look down at the text. Oh. It's only Miku... '_I miss you Kai-kun. Tomorrow is going to go so slowly without you :c ~Miku x_'

Well shit.

I reply to the text. Thank god lies can't be detected through text. '_I miss you too, Mi-chan. Yeah, tomorrow will go slowly without you, but don't worry. The day after that should go just as slow when we're together so we can savor the moment._' Man, do I feel awful... I press the send button.

_~As Slow As It Went... TimeSkip~_

Tonight is the night. I've been waiting so long. Just to see Gakupo again. To go a full day without him is just insane. It makes me go crazy. But I get to finally see him again, I get to finally taste him once more. Miku could never, ever pleasure me in such a way, I believe. I make my way out of the house. I lock the front door as I go, and shove my keys in my pocket. Heh, they better not get lost at Gakupo's. I remember the house number correctly, and even the way there. Strange how my mind words. It is currently 8 PM. Hopefully I'm not too early.

I knock on Gakupo's front door. Gakupo immediately opens the door, as if he were waiting. "Kaito-kun... Do come in." I enter his house, memories of our first night together coming flooding back. It's awkward and embarrassing, in a way. I'm going to be so much more shy, because to be honest, when I'm drunk... I'm a fucking machine. Now that I'm sober, though, it'll be different. I'll be able to think straight. Maybe I won't be as passionate. Oh my fucking god, I'm over-thinking it again.

"Gakupo... If I'm not as passionate, then forgive me. I was drunk and to be honest, when I am drunk, I'm probably better at making love... But now that I'm not drunk, I might be too shy... If I am, then please forgive me!" I yell, tears forming in my eyes. Gakupo looks me directly in the eyes, and smiles.

"It's okay, it's okay... Shh... Don't be so worried..." Gakupo whispers.

"I-I'm sorry... I don't know why I'm so worked up," I say.

"Not to worry. Come, we'll go upstairs." Gakupo puts his hand through mine, and we go upstairs into his bedroom. Even though I so desperately want Gakupo, fear is starting to take over. Come on... I've done it before! "Kaito-kun... I'm attracted to you like a magnet..."

"So am I... I-I... I think I love you, Gakupo," I reply.

"I think I love you too. We'll start off easy... I'll relax you," Gakupo says. Gakupo sits down on his bed. He gestures for me to join him. I feel awkward, as I don't know which position to sit in. "Heh... Oh, my Kaito-kun... You're so cute and clumsy. Sit facing me, I'll support your back so you don't fall."

"Okay..." I say. I sit facing Gakupo, my crotch touching his. I know we're still fully clothed, but... Oh dear lordddd...! Gakupo puts his hand on my back.

"A few minutes of kissing should relax you... Don't be scared. I'll be as gentle as possible. You're leading. If you want more, just push me down. I'll know," Gakupo explains. I nod. I wait for him to kiss me, but then I remember that I'm the one who's leading. Oh shit, I'm so bad at this!

"S-Sorry..." I mumble.

"It's okay. Just take your time," Gakupo replies. I take in a breath, then place my lips against Gakupo's. His lips are soft, and a shiver shoots down my spine. It feels great. Our heads move a little, and when I'm ready, I slide my tongue into Gakupo's mouth. The tastes hit my taste buds immediately, and we begin to kiss more deeply. Our tongues cross, and I find myself with an urge to begin touching Gakupo's chest. I stick my hand up his shirt, and feel around. Gakupo lets out a soft moan against my lips, and we part slightly for breath.

"Nnggh..." I mumble. I lick Gakupo's lips, then kiss him deeply again. We continue to explore each others mouths for at least three minutes. Three amazing minutes of pleasure. It's not even begun properly, but I already feel so pleasured. I feebly push Gakupo's chest, as to indicate I want to go down.

"Kaito-kun, you're the leader... Be brave," Gakupo says. I sigh to myself, and manage to pin Gakupo down. Gakupo places a hand up the back of my shirt, and rubs my back and waists. I feel pleasure with this, and I uncontrollably begin to grind my crotch against his. "Uuhhh... Nnggh..."

"Ah...Ah...! Oh god..." I moan. Our lips meet again, and we kiss. As we kiss, I get the urge to take off Gakupo's shirt. I do this, revealing his bare chest. Gakupo removes mine. I'm not one to hesitate when it comes to removing Gakupo's pants. Once our clothing is gone, all that is left is our underwear. I nibble Gakupo's ear, and he moans seductively into my ear. Gakupo lies me facing down, and he goes on top of me. His crotch is rubbing against my anus, and I open my mouth in shock, which is followed by a loud moan. He turns me around, and kisses my neck gently. I can't be shy. I can't.

"Nngh... Kaito-kun... Please, more..." Gakupo begs. The first time I've heard him beg...

"Okay..." I say. I think I know what his weakness could be. I take off Gakupo's underwear, and grab his member. It throbs in my hand. Already Gakupo is hard. I don't blame him. I think I got hard during that fucking basic french kissing. I slowly caress it, and soft moans come from him. Gakupo isn't one to be defeated, however, because the next thing I know is, he's preparing his fingers. Well shit. Before he gets my weakness, I try my best. I slowly lick the tip of Gakupo's member. Within seconds, Gakupo came. I got a little taste of it.

"Ah... Fuck...Fuck...Fuck! Nghh...!" Gakupo shouts.

"F-Found it..." I say, slightly exhausted.

"Oh my fucking god... Kaito-kun... Do it again... It feels amazing," Gakupo begs.

"If you insist." I lick the tip of his member once again, this time faster. While I do this, Gakupo slides a finger up my own member. "Ohh... Oh fuck...!" I gasp. I try not to cum, but Gakupo is poking around like crazy. Oh my fucking god. I lick Gakupo's member softly. We both cum at the same time. Once it is in our mouths, we kiss again, more tastes being unlocked. I'm hard as fuck, and so is Gakupo. We're both throbbing and moaning as loud as possible.

"Ahh...Fuck..." Gakupo moans. Our crotches grind against each other. The bed is a mess, and the windows are steamy.

"Ah...That was...Amazing..." I whisper, at my limit. I struggle for breath.

"Hey, Gaku-kun! I and Mi-chan just came by to surprise you, because we were bored and we-!..."

"Ah...Ah... Gakupo...!" I yell.

"Kaito-kun... Harder...!" Gakupo shouts, both of us unaware of what was going on.

"K-Kaito-kun...?" Miku mumbles. I and Gakupo look up, to see Luka and Miku standing at the open bedroom door, shocked. I stare at myself and Gakupo. Oh god, the state we're in! I and Gakupo come off each other. I instantly pull on my clothes, as does Gakupo. We stand up, ashamed.

"Gaku-kun...? I... I can't fucking believe you!" Luka screeches.

"Lu-chan..." Gakupo says.

"Kaito-kun, I thought you fucking said that you loved me! I thought you said nothing would ever split us up - I thought you said we would be together forever! I didn't expect forever, but... It's only been a year, and I come in here, to see you shagging my best friend's boyfriend hardcore?!" Miku screams.

"Miku-chan, I'm so sorry..." I sigh.

"You're NOT fucking sorry! If you were, then how come I can see you CLEARLY moaning your ass off in a place that isn't even yours?!" Miku shouts.

"Miku-chan..." I say.

"Gaku-kun, I can't believe you! I know that you're bisexual, and I was willing to accept that fact... But why are you cheating on me?! I was meant to be moving in with you next month! We've been together for three years, Gaku-kun! How long has this been going on, huh?!" Luka shouts.

"It only started two days ago," Gakupo admits. Miku looks pissed off.

"TWO DAYS AGO?! Kaito-kun, that was our fucking year anniversary!" Miku snaps.

"I know... Miku-chan, I was drunk, and-"

"I was pissed too, but I didn't go home and have sex with Rin-chan when she dropped me off! Is that what happened? You gave your friend a little lift home, and then did it in the backseat?! Just tell me, Kaito-kun! What did you fucking do on that night?!" Miku shouts.

"We got out of control..." I admit, sighing.

"Bastard! I don't wanna see you ever again!" Luka screams, and slaps Gakupo. I stand in front of Gakupo, to protect him.

"Twat!" Miku snaps, and slaps my face. I hold my cheek. Miku and Luka storm out.

"I... I don't know what to say or think..." I whisper.

"I... Maybe it'll be okay... We have each other now... We don't have to worry about being caught or being judged... I know that our girlfriends may be depressed, and I admit, I'll miss Lu-chan, but... You just spark my interest, and I'll let you in on a secret," Gakupo says.

"What's that?" I wonder.

"You're the only one to find my weakness. Lu-chan didn't even get anywhere near my excitement," Gakupo smirks.

"Hah... I didn't even know my own weakness. I guess you're to thank for helping me find it," I laugh.

"We'll always be together... I promise." Gakupo pulls me into a deep kiss, sealing the promise. I'm attracted to Gakupo like a magnet... Our forbidden love continues...

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Well! Sweet mother of fuck, that was long! I hope you all enjoyed that sexy Gakupo x Kaito story. Dayum, it took me a while to picture the M scene. Yeah, before I write it, I need to picture it to make it more (hopefully) descriptive. And hopefully I used the correct sexual terms to make it seem somewhat appropriate. I just feel wrong typing 'penis' so I took advice from previous M stories I've read and put 'excitement' and 'member', etc. Yeah, me just blabbing on about my experience of writing sexual interaction XD As I say: 10 points if it made you blush - +69 if you got turned on 8D Let's see if you got them extra 69 points, Kat.**_

_**Well, I best be off ladies and gentlemen! Drop me a review letting me know if you enjoyed it! Even better, if you didn't, let me know! And please, do leave a signed review not an anonymous complaint, because then I can't formally PM you about it. Thank you! Elli, out~!**_


End file.
